


Better Late Than Never

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunstreaker just hasn't wanted to.  Ok?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
>  **Warnings:** Plot, what plot? Sticky.  
>  **Notes:** For my dear friend, Masq, for her b-day! Happy Birthday, Sweetie!!  <3 She isn't usually into sticky, but she saw this one, it grabbed her, she showed me, and the bunnies got all bite-y. Special thanks to the original poster for such a delicious prompt. Originally posted **[here](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/4370.html?thread=5340690#t5340690) **. The request can be found **[here](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=1750251#t1750251) **.

Sunstreaker ducked into a storage room, and leaned against the wall. _Frag_ , that had _hurt_! Not that he had a problem with fighting dirty, but that was a damn low blow from Ironhide for what was supposed to be a friendly training spar.

Sunstreaker grunted in pain as he explored the dented panel between his legs. Well that was slag. He retracted it, just to make sure it could, and frowned when it stuck with only his valve uncovered. He curled forward to see, trying to close the panel, and found it wouldn’t budge. Wincing in pain, Sunstreaker pushed and prodded at the warped metal, then huffed in defeat. No slagging way was he going to go to Ratchet about _this_.

He straightened from the wall, and paced around a little. Luckily he had a forward retracting interface panel. He’d need to double check in a mirror, but was pretty sure no one would be able to see his valve was exposed so long as he was standing, or didn’t sit with his legs sprawled open.

Sunstreaker sighed. A few days and hopefully it would be healed enough to close again.

~ | ~

 _I’m going to kill you_ , Sunstreaker growled over the bond the very next day, pausing to lean against the wall for a moment. Sideswipe had blown the bond wide open while Sunstreaker was out on patrol, shoving everything he was feeling right through to his twin. Sunstreaker had spun out and nearly ended up in a ditch. He’d also had to deal with Jazz cackling all too knowingly the whole way back from their patrol. At least no one knew about his panel. And thank Primus it was tucked into a safe place when he was in vehicular mode.

He had made it back, avoided anyone seeing him once Jazz bebopped off, but Sideswipe was well on his way to a second overload. He was also being obscene enough for five drunk mechs in an orgy while urging, begging, demanding, and outright ordering Sunstreaker to hurry and get to their room _yesterday_ all slagging ready.

 _I’m going to kill you painfully_ , Sunstreaker amended. He was shaking, his interface ached, and with his spike still locked up behind that damn dented panel, all arousal went right to his valve. He could _feel_ as his thighs slicked with lubricant, but just couldn’t find the will to block his twin from his mind.

Death threats from Sunstreaker were no more effective on Sideswipe than from anyone else, and his twin’s cries grew in volume. The dirty-wonderful-seductive words faded away as Sideswipe began to lose coherent thought to his pleasure, and Sunstreaker stumbled to their door. It took him three tries to get the damn code punched in, and he shoved at the door as it slid open.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t a new one, but it never failed to make his circuits burn in lust. Sideswipe lay spread open, one leg off the sofa, the other flung over the back. Two fingers pumped fast in and out of his valve, lubricant smeared all over his array and inner thighs. Sunstreaker watched, falling back to lean against the wall as Sideswipe’s hips arched up off the sofa, his head flung back. Sunstreaker’s vents caught in a sharp gasp, frame trembling as Sideswipe narrowed the bond, and shouted.

“ _Sunny_! Primus! Aah, S-s-sunnnh-!” Sideswipe cut off on a low, drawn-out moan.

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw and fisted his hands as need pulsed through him in time with his spark. “Kill you slowly and painfully,” he ground out. _Fragging tease! You couldn’t let me feel your release?!_

Sideswipe opened dim, cobalt-shaded optics, and smirked. He slowly brought his hand up, and made a _damn fine_ show of sucking his fingers clean. “Not when I’d rather give you one of your own.”

Sunstreaker growled and stepped forward as his twin slinked off the couch and crawled toward him. His optics were glued to the side to side swing of Sideswipe’s aft, and he wanted nothing so much as to grab his twin’s hips and pound into him until he couldn’t bear the pleasure anymore. He cursed, brought back to the frustrating reality that his spike could not extend as Sideswipe’s hands slid up his thighs.

“Let me,” Sideswipe whispered, pushing lightly until Sunstreaker huffed and shifted his stance so his legs were open wide enough to expose how his interface panel was jammed. Sideswipe’s helm cocked to the side, and he blinked up at Sunstreaker. “It’s dented. Stuck this way?”

Sunstreaker gave a short nod. “Could have at least let me feel your overload,” he grumbled.

Sideswipe grinned, and with his optics locked on Sunstreaker’s, he leaned in, licking a slow path up Sunstreaker’s inner thigh. He hummed, making Sunstreaker’s engine rev as he watched his brother, his bonded, clean the lubricant from first one thigh, then the other, tongue dipping into the seams to tease cables and lines.

“Sides…” Sunstreaker gripped his twin’s shoulder, one hand braced against the wall as his gyros spun from pure, raw need.

Sideswipe’s hands ghosted up to Sunstreaker’s hips to hold him still as he moved back in. Sunstreaker’s whole body shuddered at the first smooth lick across his valve. _Taste so good_ , Sideswipe whispered. He shifted, pushing Sunstreaker back so he was leaning against the wall again, and pulled one leg up to rest on his shoulder.

Sunstreaker flattened his palms to the wall, helm thunking back as Sideswipe pressed his mouth to his valve, tongue thrusting in and setting rarely touched sensors on fire. “Sides,” he gasped, body tensing and hips twitching. Sideswipe purred, the sound rolling up and through, and Sunstreaker moaned, legs beginning to shake.

Sideswipe swirled his tongue around, pushing it deeper before withdrawing a little to nibble and suck at the smooth, softer metal surface of Sunstreaker’s array. Sunstreaker’s hips bucked, and he gasped again as the anterior sensor node was teased. He was desperate from Sideswipe’s little game, had to be. Only reason he would react _this_ strongly to his valve being toyed with. Only reason his body would be buzzing already, hips pushing forward for more of every thrust of Sideswipe’s tongue into him.

His fingers clawed at the wall, and Sunstreaker growled. “Stop teasing all fragging ready!”

Sideswipe’s low chuckle sent vibrations skittering into Sunstreaker’s core. He moaned, vents cycling faster, hitching in sharp gasps as Sideswipe obeyed, his tongue thrusting deeper, mouth locked over Sunstreaker’s valve. Sunstreaker shook, caught between his twin and the wall, soft grunts and growls escaping him. He ached, hovering on the edge.

 _Let go, Sunshine. Just let go_ , Sideswipe whispered into his brother’s mind.

Sunstreaker’s back arched as he teetered on the precipice, frame drawn tight, a low moan growing in volume. Sideswipe purred, gripping Sunstreaker’s hips and pulling him in tight, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. The low moan broke on a shout. Sunstreaker’s hands flew to Sideswipe’s helm as he curled forward. Heat burst and rushed outward, driving pleasure across every sensor, every circuit.

Sunstreaker nearly fell as Sideswipe shoved his leg off his shoulder and stood. Aftershocks still pulsed within him, and his knees were weak and trembling.

“Primus, Sunny,” Sideswipe whispered, then mashed their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Sunstreaker moaned, mind spinning. He noticed too late as Sideswipe gripped the back of his thigh and pulled it over his hip. He threw his head back on a raspy cry as Sideswipe buried himself deep in a single smooth thrust.

“Sides!”

Sideswipe groaned, engine revving hard as he tucked his face in Sunstreaker’s neck and bit the main energon line. “Primus. Sunny.”

Sunstreaker clutched his twin’s shoulders, fingers digging in as a slow roll and twist of Sideswipe’s hips sent little zings of sensation darting across his sensor net. “More,” he gasped.

Sideswipe purred, pressed his chest hard to Sunstreaker’s, and rolled his hips around again. He set a slow, grinding rhythm that left Sunstreaker breathless and dizzy.

“So fragging tight. So hot. So _wet_ for me,” Sideswipe whispered into Sunstreaker’s audial, teeth scraping along the edge of his helm fin.

Sunstreaker moaned, clinging close to his twin. He felt full and stretched, and Sideswipe was stroking over sensors he hadn’t known he had. “Please. Sides, please,” he panted. He needed more, harder, faster. Need and lust banded around his hips, drew tight down low. “More,” he repeated, rocking into Sideswipe’s thrusts more insistently.

Sideswipe’s hands slid to Sunstreaker’s waist, pinning him in place against the wall. “All mine.”

The possessive words and tone made Sunstreaker shiver, and a shout was pulled from his vocalizer as Sideswipe withdrew, then snapped his hips forward in a sharp thrust. He repeated it again and again, pulling Sunstreaker down harder and harder onto his spike. Sunstreaker let go, gave himself over as hot bliss coursed through his systems with every throb of their sparks. His cries grew louder as Sideswipe whispered and gasped by his audial, and he wrapped his arms tight around Sideswipe’s shoulders, the only stable object as the world tilted crazily, and then shattered into a million blinding points of ecstasy. Sunstreaker screamed, only barely aware of Sideswipe moaning through his own overload.

Sideswipe knelt, his weight still pinning him to the wall, but Sunstreaker couldn’t have cared less. He purred, curling his legs around his twin’s waist, unwilling to let him go just yet. His body thrummed as he came back down, and he burrowed into the bond.

_Good?_

“Mmn.” _Real good._

_Think you’ll let me do it again sometime?_

Sunstreaker gave it only a moment’s thought, then nodded. It seemed they’d come a long way in skill since the first, and last, time he’d let his twin try to take his valve. _Long as it’s that good. Yeah._ He could feel Sideswipe’s grin against his neck, and grunted as his back suddenly met the floor.

Sideswipe rolled his hips around, grinning down at Sunstreaker. “How about now?” he asked, then didn’t wait for an answer before slowly setting Sunstreaker’s circuits back on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> [Better Late Than Never by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263211)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82) Log in to view. 




End file.
